


【凯副凯】破碎水晶/Shattered Crystal(HP背景)

by 100VGAN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: HP背景, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100VGAN/pseuds/100VGAN
Summary: HP背景，斯莱特林副×格兰芬多凯双向暗恋，有私设，虽然是未成年，但没什么太过火的举动，就是亲亲抱抱摸摸射射，而且很少渣攻警告，OOC慎入也许有后续，也许没有【我最近一直喜欢看天上的星星，他们让我想起你的眼睛。】
Relationships: 何塞·巴登/凯文·阿尤索, 凯文·阿尤索/何塞·巴登
Kudos: 13





	【凯副凯】破碎水晶/Shattered Crystal(HP背景)

  
【1】  
  
凯文·阿尤索讨厌魔药课。  
他打着哈欠，心不在焉地向坩埚里添加材料。  
“凯文！你清醒一点！”威廉·艾利斯，他的室友，抱着一大罐蜥蜴腿走了过来，“如果你再失败，会被波本教授扣分的！”  
“我对魔药简直是一窍不通，”凯文接过罐子，从里面拿出几条蜥蜴腿，“这真的很让人为难。”他叹了一口气，望向正在不太远的另一张长桌边的何塞·巴登。  
何塞正在有条不紊地制作魔药，他的旁边是一个斯莱特林女孩——凯文记得上一次魔药课，好像在他身边的还是另一个女孩。  
“和上次的不是一个，”威廉顺着凯文的视线看了过去，语气中带着赤裸裸的嘲讽，“真奇怪，难道那些女孩到现在都看不清这个花花公子的真面目，还是说那些喜欢做做样子的贵族总是能讨得女孩的欢心？”  
“他不是那样的人，威廉，”凯文摆着手，试图劝说他的室友，“他……”  
“我知道，他在你被疯狂的飞天扫帚甩上天的时候救了你，”威廉翻了个白眼打断他的话，似乎早就知道凯文想要说些什么，“那只是因为当时他就在你的旁边，如果换做是我，我也绝对不会让你受伤。”  
“阿尤索先生，艾利斯先生，请问你们的魔药制作到哪一步了？”  
“砰——”  
黛米·波本教授的问话太过突然，以至于凯文一不小心将手里的几条蜥蜴腿全部丢进了坩埚，那本该需要磨成粉末才能使用。这使他的坩埚再一次爆炸了，浓稠的绿色液体溅满了凯文的长袍，他身旁的威廉也不可避免的受到了波及，虽然他长袍上的液体远没有凯文的那么多。  
他们周围再没有第三个同学，虽然每个格兰芬多都知道凯文·阿尤索是个很不错的人，但只有威廉·艾利斯愿意在魔药课与他坐在一起。  
“梅林啊！”波本教授赶紧挥动魔杖帮助凯文收拾残局，还好这些残次品魔药并没有溅到凯文或威廉的皮肤上，只需要一个清理一新，“这是第多少次了，阿尤索先生？”  
“我不知道，”凯文有些沮丧地低下了头，“很抱歉，教授。”  
“格兰芬多扣十分，”波本教授用魔杖点了点凯文的坩埚，里面剩余的绿色液体消失了，但坩埚底部还是留下了一道裂纹，“下次上课请带一个新的坩埚，还有，如果你想顺利通过O.W.L.考试，那么你需要加把劲儿了。”  
“好的，教授。”凯文低着头回答。  
“很抱歉，威廉，又差点让你遇到危险，”当黛米·波本教授走向另一张桌子以后，凯文红着脸对威廉说，他脸上平时画着的白色条纹消失了，大概是波本教授的清理一新将他脸上的油彩也一起清掉了，他黑色的卷发贴在两颊，使得他看起来有些别扭。  
“没什么大不了的，这没对我造成什么伤害，”威廉摇摇头，“别太灰心，凯文，”他拍了拍凯文的肩膀安慰他，“我会帮助你的，下次你一定可以成功。”  
“谢谢你，威廉。”凯文说这句话已经不知道多少次了，他总是觉得“谢谢你”这两个单词实在是难以表达他对威廉的感激。  
没有了自己的坩埚，接下来的时间凯文就只能看着威廉在坩埚旁忙来忙去，他看到好几个斯莱特林对着他指指点点，任谁都能想到他们说的一定不是什么好话，不过他并不在乎。他又偷偷看向何塞·巴登，对方似乎并没有参与周围的议论，正在和那个女孩说着什么，脸上带着温柔的笑意，他们面前的桌子上摆着一个小瓶子，里面装着淡蓝色的液体——那是他们今天本该做出的魔药的颜色。  
他是个魔药天才，凯文叹了一口气。  
  
【2】  
  
何塞·巴登喜欢飞天扫帚。  
其中的一个原因是女孩一般都不会飞得太高。  
他讨厌女孩，也讨厌总是跟在他身边的女孩，那些女孩好像总有说不完的话，叽叽喳喳的，像经常在庭院里遇到的麻雀。  
她们一与男孩们出来玩就会端起大小姐的架子，就连骑上扫帚都小心翼翼的，还总是出现各种各样的意外——一些需要男生帮助才能解决的意外。  
每次来到球场，何塞都一定会和斯莱特林的好友们打好招呼，然后第一个冲向高高的天空，将一切都抛在脑后。  
他终于可以忘记课业，家族，女孩，哦，那些善解人意的女孩们会理解他的，她们都知道何塞·巴登喜欢飞天扫帚，喜欢魁地奇，即使他从没说过这一点。  
他从来都不是大家眼中的那个何塞·巴登。  
大家眼中的他相貌英俊、成绩优异、待人接物彬彬有礼，热心却又不过分亲昵，对待女孩总是有自己的一套方法。  
一套让女孩们都狂热地喜欢上他的方法。  
不过这些都与此时此刻的何塞·巴登无关，骑上飞天扫帚的他就像是终于自由的飞鸟，尽情地感受着风从耳畔刮过的感觉，他眯起眼睛，几乎想要呐喊，可理智和飞的低低的女孩们告诉他不行。  
他飞得很高，比霍格沃茨最高的塔尖还要高，随后他绕到了一个略微矮点的塔尖后面，站到了结实的瓦片上。  
他看到冰雪未消的山峦，看到树，看到班恩的小屋，看到黑湖，看到打人柳，看到庭院中的雄鹰雕像，看到草地，看到笑闹着的女孩和男孩们，看到格兰芬多的狮子标志，看到凯文·阿尤索。  
他应该第一眼就去寻找凯文的，他知道他在每周五的下午也会来到球场，何塞总能在一群格兰芬多狮子中一眼看到他，可他喜欢把惊喜留在最后。  
凯文在大笑，在呼喊，在夕阳的照耀下与伙伴们比赛谁飞得更快，他的长袍灌满了风，脸上的白色油彩仿佛都跃动了起来。也许他会感觉到有点儿冷，那双修长有力的手紧紧握着扫帚，然后拍向他身边的伙伴——那男生叫什么来着，对了，威廉·艾利斯，威廉，梅林，为什么我不是那个看起来傻乎乎的家伙。  
何塞几乎是贪婪地、渴望地看着凯文，在塔尖的遮挡下，兴奋得全身都在颤抖，不知想到了什么，他通红着脸靠在扫帚把儿上，露出了一个甜蜜的微笑。  
至少那双手曾经搂过自己的腰，他心想。  
梅林，他在心里嘀咕道，让时间再过得慢一点儿吧。  
当太阳落山，他就又要戴上那个面具，去应付那些斯莱特林的贵公子和小姐们，让时间再过得慢一点儿吧。  
  
【3】  
  
下一堂魔药课，凯文带来了一个新的坩埚，当他把坩埚“咚”的一声放在桌子上时，斯莱特林的桌子边爆发出了一阵哄笑。  
凯文挑衅似的笑了一声，将坩埚向他们的方向扬了扬，仿佛在说如果他们再笑，自己将会把熬制出的东西全都倒到他们那边去。  
这次凯文打起了十二分的精神，终于在威廉的帮助下，成功得到了波本教授的一句“勉强合格”。  
“恭喜你。”下课之前，凯文正在将那些瓶瓶罐罐都摆回架子，他的身后突然传来了何塞的声音，紧接着是一阵嘲笑声。  
他转过头，看到了何塞与他身边的女孩——谢天谢地，还是上次那个，还有另外几个斯莱特林男生。  
凯文疑惑地看向何塞，他不确定对方到底是不是要找他的麻烦，何塞的脸色似乎有些苍白，他抿了抿嘴唇，从牙缝里挤出了一句：“真的。”  
那群斯莱特林笑得更大声了，凯文皱起了眉，想要说点什么，却又一时不知道怎么开口，他看着何塞的眼睛有些恍惚，突然感觉到有谁在拽他的手臂，是威廉。  
“嘿，你总不能以多欺少吧！”威廉气得满脸通红，他挤到了凯文与何塞中间，准备好好“理论”一番，面前却突然横了一只胳膊。  
“谢谢你。”凯文收回手，回头将罐子摆放好，然后转过身笑着对何塞说。  
谢谢你，谢谢你。  
漆黑的夜里，何塞躺在床上，脑海中回荡着凯文的声音。  
他从来没有想过嘲笑他，他可以对梅林发誓。  
是他的错，他本来什么都不想说的，可是他没忍住，凯文的笑容与周身洋溢的喜悦气息让他嫉妒得发疯。  
他多希望凯文的快乐是因为他。  
他翻了一个身，脑海中乱糟糟的。  
父亲又给他寄来了信件，靠着贵族们的支持和帮助，巴登家族的生意越来越好。  
“你最好和克里斯蒂娜·斯托克保持好关系，她的父亲最近要和我谈另一桩大生意，时间不确定，也许三个月，也许一年，我建议你最好和她确定些什么，比如男女朋友之类的，他的父亲最近明里暗里地催促我——我看了她的照片，其实还不错，虽然要想成为我儿子的妻子还有些勉强，我是说，你应该知道怎么做，不需要我教你吧。”  
梅林，何塞吐出一口气，他从没想过坚持自己选择的道路会这样困难。  
  
【4】  
  
五年级的圣诞节假期过后，凯文看到了何塞与克里斯蒂娜在四楼的一个拐角处约会。  
那时候已经接近午夜，没日没夜地啃着魔药学的课本让他疲惫不堪，他急需一些烤饼或者布丁之类的东西填饱肚子，还好他与厨房的一个家养小精灵打了不错的交道，他正准备溜过去向他要些吃的，当然，还有威廉的一份。  
他快速地走过一个黑暗的拐角，却听到了女孩的轻呼声。  
这瞬间激发了凯文对于女孩的保护欲，可当他掏出魔杖指向拐角，却在闪烁的月光下发现那根本不是什么袭击，如果可以的话，他更愿意将其称之为厮混。  
是何塞·巴登与克里斯蒂娜·斯托克。  
何塞背靠着墙，一只手搂着女孩的腰，挑着眉毛看他，而克里斯蒂娜则扑在他的怀里，一副被吓坏了的样子 。  
凯文大张着嘴，好一会儿没有出声。  
克里斯蒂娜的长袍皱巴巴的，他难以想象刚刚这两个人在这里做过些什么，尴尬和隐约的难过催促他该迈开腿离开，可它的两条腿此刻就像灌满了巨怪的鼻涕一样，重得让他难以挪动。  
“你……你可真是没礼貌！”最后，还是克里斯蒂娜率先打破了沉默，她瞪了凯文一眼，然后撅起嘴唇看向何塞，却发现何塞碧绿色的眼眸正紧紧盯着凯文。  
“我，我很抱歉。”凯文的嗓子一阵阵发紧，终于在失去说话的功能之前说出了道歉，他不敢再与何塞对视，何塞的眼神让他的脚尖都泛起了寒意，双腿终于听从了他的使唤，带着他一步一步向后退去。  
他终于走过了那个拐角。  
“凯文，你怎么了？”在威廉接过那一大袋食物的时候，他很难忽略凯文极其糟糕的脸色。  
“没事，只是太冷了，”凯文从袋子里掏出一块烤饼塞进嘴里，“你知道，”他含含糊糊地说，“我没戴围巾。”  
“嗯哼，下一次我去的时候会戴好的，”威廉看上去相信了凯文的话，他开了个小玩笑，然后拿出一个布丁，一边吃一边复习草药学——这真是让他最头疼的科目。  
凯文翻开魔药学的课本，却感觉到胃里泛起一阵恶心，他看不清书本上的字迹，脑海里都是刚刚看到的景象，他控制自己不去想何塞和克里斯蒂娜都做了什么，可是那没有用，那些画面依旧在他的眼前挥之不去。  
他从来都不会否认自己的心情，他真的很难过。  
  
【5】  
  
何塞对着女孩硬不起来。  
这是只有他自己才知道的事情，有好几次，克里斯蒂娜在午夜与他约会的时候想要触摸他的下身，都被他拒绝了。  
他没有一点感觉，无论是接吻，还是抚摸女孩丰满的胸脯。  
但是他绝对没有任何身体上的问题，因为每一次想到凯文·阿尤索，那里就硬得发痛。  
就在刚刚，在凯文离开之后，克里斯蒂娜似乎是被他挺起来的玩意儿顶到了，脸蛋上满是红晕。  
该死，难不成自己以后都要靠催情的魔药才能和女孩儿做爱吗，还是说，他要在与妻子的床上摆上一张凯文的照片？  
哦，凯文，凯文。  
他的室友都睡着了，有一个呼噜打得震天响，而何塞伏趴在床上，用牙齿咬住枕头，疏解没有释放的欲望。  
该死。  
他的身上还留着克里斯蒂娜头发上的香味，这让他觉得难受极了。  
他急促而又克制地呼吸着，在脑海中重构出一个具体的凯文·阿尤索。  
一个任他摆弄的，会展露各种表情的凯文·阿尤索。  
何塞·巴登，你真是个混账。  
“没想到他还没有甩了克里斯蒂娜，”偶尔威廉与凯文会在校园里遇见何塞与他的女友，显而易见，克里斯蒂娜为自己能够成为待在何塞身边时间最长的女孩而感到十分骄傲，她走路的时候脖子扬得高高的，“你看她的样子，活像一只开屏的孔雀！”威廉嘀咕道。  
“开屏的孔雀都是公孔雀，威廉，”凯文将视线移开，“今天晚上要熬夜复习吗？”  
“当然，不然我真担心我的草药学，”威廉脸色暗了暗，但依旧开着玩笑，“我爸妈说他们当年的草药学都没有通过，我必须要打破艾利斯家族的这一诅咒。”  
“梅林会保佑你的。”  
两个男孩笑着碰了碰拳头。  
  
【6】  
  
“为什么总是你出来找吃的？”当凯文拎着从家养小精灵那里拿来的食物小跑着回到格兰芬多塔楼时，他在上次那个拐角又遇到了何塞·巴登，不过这次只有他自己，没有克里斯蒂娜。  
“事实上，我，我们是每个月轮换一次。”在黑暗的转角突然传来声音差点将凯文吓得昏过去，不过他还是勉强稳住了情绪回答。  
何塞抿着嘴点点头，脸上没有什么表情，他在背后摸索了几下，掏出一个笔记本递给凯文。  
“给你，算是对我上次过失的道歉，我从来没有想过要嘲笑你，但是你知道，学院的氛围如此。”  
“我知道，”凯文咽了一口唾沫，他觉得脸上有些发烫，摆摆手没有接过那个笔记本，“你……你是个很不错的人，没关系的，不用和我道歉。”  
“你一定要收下，”何塞凑到了凯文的面前，“我想不到该补偿你什么，所以带来了这本笔记，你也许会需要，”他露出一个微笑，这让凯文呼吸一窒，“魔药学的笔记。”  
凯文不知道最后落荒而逃的自己到底还有没有一点男子汉该有的样子，他一路跑回了寝室，途中还差一点就被巴尔克的小帮手抓住。  
“这是什么，凯文？”在袋子里左掏右掏的威廉疑惑地掐住一个方形的东西，“一个笔记本？”  
“梅林！”还没等威廉看清那到底是什么，他就听到凯文大叫了一声，随即自己的手中一轻，那东西已经被凯文一把夺走。  
“我可没有翻别人隐私的习惯，”威廉赶忙解释道，“我只是想看看封皮。”  
“我知道，威廉，”凯文点点头，平复着乱了套的心跳，在心里责怪何塞竟然将笔记本偷偷塞进了他的袋子，“我只是，有点紧张。”  
威廉挑了挑眉毛，随即眯起了眼睛，扯着嗓子说：“你看上去像恋爱了。”  
“我没有。”  
“你刚刚的表现就像收到了情书。”  
“这不是情书，是……是给安吉丽娜的礼物！”  
“拜托，凯文，我和你是最好的朋友！”  
“是的，可是……”  
“所以你到底是不是恋爱了？”  
“我没有！”  
  
【7】  
  
“嗒嗒——”一片安静中，长靴踩在大理石地面上，发出悦耳又突兀的响声。  
何塞熟悉的大厅被改造成了奇怪的样子——原本亮色的墙面上挂满了红色的画着乱七八糟黄色花纹的挂毯，四尊勇士雕像立在他的左右两侧。  
一定是父亲又找了个癖好奇怪的女伴。  
“艾米？”他呼唤道。  
“小主人，”一个有着水汪汪大眼睛的家养小精灵从一尊雕像的阴影中探出了头，“欢迎回家。”  
这个暑假父亲依旧没有回来，整个巴登家族的城堡里只有何塞和家养小精灵艾米。何塞平时就将自己锁在书房，钻研一些奇奇怪怪的魔法。  
克里斯蒂娜已经给他寄了很多封信和包裹，何塞实在不情愿，但仍要一一给予回复，后来就连艾米也觉得厌烦了。  
“她未来真的会成为夫人吗？”她曾经在雕像后面小声嘀咕。  
所以，当有了一封署名不同的信件时，艾米表现得比何塞还要兴高采烈。  
“小主人！这个包裹是另一个人寄来的！”她眨着可爱的大眼睛，飞速地跑到书房门口，就连敲门声都有着愉悦的节奏。  
包裹是凯文寄来的，虽然何塞不记得自己是否曾经给过他地址，不过那并不重要，巴登家族世代居住的城堡的地址本来也不是什么秘密。  
凯文将那本魔药学的笔记还给了他，显然对方十分精心地保护了这本笔记，以至于何塞觉得他仿佛根本没有翻阅过。  
“十分感谢你的帮助，我顺利通过了O.W.L.考试，这是一个小礼物。”笔记里夹了一张字迹潦草的小字条，还有一根羽毛。  
何塞拿着字条反反复复看了好几遍，并将羽毛插进了自己的笔筒。然后才从包裹里掏出凯文送给他的礼物，一个奇怪的柔软的金色小球，上面画着繁复的花纹，像一个没了翅膀的飞贼。  
他捏了一下，这个圆滚滚的小玩意儿发出了“吱嘎”一声。  
他又捏了一下，又是“吱嘎”一声。  
“吱嘎吱嘎吱嘎……”  
他没想到凯文喜欢这种东西，不过好像也挺好玩儿的。  
何塞将那个小球摆在了自己书房的桌面上，每每读书累了抬起头的时候，就伸出手捏一下。  
“小主人，斯托克小姐又送东西来了……”  
假期什么时候能够过去，他很想念凯文，何塞一边写着给克里斯蒂娜的回信一边想，可回到学校他又要见到克里斯蒂娜·斯托克，并且与她进行些肢体接触。  
“我真的十分想念你，亲爱的克里斯蒂娜，如果可以，我真希望现在马上就回到霍格沃茨，我等不及要见你了，你知道吗，我最近一直喜欢看天上的星星，他们让我想起你的眼睛。”  
凯文，我总是想念你的眼睛。  
  
【8】  
  
而对于凯文来说，这个假期则过得没有那么煎熬，他白天就呆在家里照顾妹妹安吉丽娜，等到晚上父母下班回家以后就可以自由支配时间。  
“凯文！”安吉丽娜突然从屋子里面探出头，吓了正坐在地上包装包裹的凯文一大跳。  
“慢点儿，亲爱的！”凯文伸出双臂，一把接住了朝他扑过来的小家伙儿。  
“凯文，你看我找到了什么？”安吉丽娜肉嘟嘟的小脸上画着与凯文相同的白色油彩，她兴高采烈地将手里的羽毛递给了凯文。  
“一根羽毛，安吉，”凯文接过羽毛，揉了揉安吉丽娜乌黑的头发，“真不错。”  
“送给你了！”安吉丽娜嘟着嘴亲了一口凯文的脸颊，也换来了哥哥在她脸上的一个亲吻。  
“凯文，你在做什么？”撒够了娇，安吉丽娜在凯文怀里坐下，好奇地看着凯文将几件东西打包。  
“邮寄包裹。”凯文回答。  
“哇哦！”安吉丽娜睁大了眼睛，“送给一个女孩？”  
“不，”凯文好笑地看着安吉丽娜，“是个男孩。”  
“哇哦！”安吉丽娜的表情更惊讶了，“是个男孩！”她凑到凯文的耳边小声问，“你们亲亲了吗？”  
“梅林！”凯文笑得肚子都痛了，“你才六岁！爸爸妈妈在家里都教了你什么。”  
“告诉我嘛，凯文，这是我们的小秘密，”安吉丽娜转过身抱住凯文的腰，“你喜欢他？”  
“这个嘛……”凯文捏了捏安吉丽娜的脸蛋，“我可以说……是的。”  
“喜欢他哪里？”安吉丽娜仰起头。  
“哪里？”凯文认真地想了一会儿。  
也许是那双湖水般碧绿的眼睛，或者是总是梳得一本正经的棕色头发，是他的天赋，或者是总是自信的目光，不过，最重要的还是别的什么。  
那个原因仿佛触手可及，他却突然想不起到底是什么时候有了这种心思。  
看到哥哥沉默了，安吉丽娜的眼珠转了转，“他也喜欢你？”  
“不，他喜欢女孩。”凯文轻声说，也许最开始他还会感觉到难过，不过显然他已经渐渐接受了这个事实。  
“哦……”安吉丽娜撇撇嘴巴，“不要太难过，凯文，也许你可以给他一个吻，”她说，“他会知道跟你亲亲比和其他女孩……”  
“安吉！”   
  
【9】  
  
何塞在凯文的口袋里塞了几块糖果，趁他不注意的时候。  
他看到凯文抱着一个与他脸上画着相同条纹的小姑娘小心地走在人群中，小姑娘一只胳膊环绕着凯文的脖颈，一只手向前伸着指来指去。  
“安吉，嘿，你慢一点儿！”  
他听到凯文温柔又充满宠溺的声音，在烈日炎炎的夏季里像水上爆裂的泡沫。  
他将糖果轻轻丢进了凯文的口袋，然后看着少年挺直的背影越走越远。  
“安吉，你该睡觉了哦！”隔壁卧室里传来催促的声音，安吉丽娜却窝在凯文的床上不愿意起来。  
“我要和凯文一起睡……”她抱着凯文的枕头，哼哼唧唧地说，“凯文，你快去告诉妈妈！”  
“安吉，”凯文一边掏着口袋一边脱下长袍，他将口袋里的东西一股脑丢到床头，“你已经是个大女孩儿了，不能总和我黏在一起。”  
“哦，凯文！”安吉丽娜仿佛没有听到他的话，眼里只有床头那几块色彩缤纷的糖果，她猛的扑上去抓住它们，“你买了糖果！”  
“什么？”凯文将长袍挂好，一把抱起安吉丽娜。  
“这些糖！”安吉丽娜挥动着小手，将糖果按在凯文的脸上。  
“唔，”凯文将糖果接过来，“这不是我买的，我没有买糖果。”  
“我能吃一颗吗？”安吉丽娜小声问道。  
“不可以，不知道来源的东西不能随便吃。”凯文捉住了安吉丽娜正往身后藏的右手，成功地缴获了小姑娘正准备藏起来的一颗太妃糖。  
“凯文！”安吉丽娜撅起嘴，一副要哭的样子，“这只是一颗糖果！”  
“不可以，”凯文将所有糖果都摆在了自己的桌子上，一副坚决不会同意的样子，又确认了一下安吉丽娜确实没有再藏起来的糖果，“你该去睡觉了。”  
“安吉！”隔壁又传来了母亲催促的声音。  
“好吧，”安吉丽娜终于告败，她趴在凯文的肩膀上，显然小姑娘今天累极了，现在困得眼皮都在打架，“安吉丽娜公主要回到她的宫殿了。”  
“是的，是的，”凯文向隔壁房间走去，一只手梳理着安吉丽娜乌黑柔软的头发，“我的小公主。”  
“这些糖是送给你妹妹的，她是个可爱的天使。”  
凯文回到房间，又仔细地掏了一遍口袋，发现了这样一张纸条。  
这字迹他再熟悉不过了，是何塞·巴登。  
他将纸条反反复复看了好几遍，然后轻声笑了出来。  
  
【10】  
  
按理说成功通过了O.W.L.考试，凯文应该暂时不需要在午夜去厨房找家养小精灵要食物了才对。  
按理来说是这样的。  
可是他最近失眠了，他的睡眠质量自从开学就急转直下。  
“梅林啊，你让我觉得你好像没有通过考试，”魔药课上，威廉担忧地看着面色苍白的凯文，“你也许可以去艾米丽·黛儿小姐那里看看。”  
“我觉得没什么关系，可能是我在家里太久了，不太适应学校的生活。”凯文并不想多谈这个话题，他小心地称量起几块粪石。  
他当然知道是怎么回事。  
他的眼睛不自觉地瞟向斯莱特林的桌子，何塞也正在称量粪石，一旁的克里斯蒂娜喋喋不休地说着什么。  
仿佛感受到了凯文的目光，何塞抬起头回望着他，趁克里斯蒂娜转身的时候对他微笑了一下。  
凯文瞬间低下了头。  
“今……今天晚上我要出去转转，”凯文对威廉说，“也许转累了就可以睡着。”  
“你不会是发烧了吧，”威廉皱起了眉，“你是不是挨了谁的欺负？”  
“放心，我不久就会回来，只，只是转转。”凯文咽了一口唾沫，将称量好的数据写在课本的空白处。  
“你可千万别被巴尔克和他的帮手抓到，你知道他总是罚学生擦他乱七八糟的发明。”  
“我知道，我知道。”他频频点着头。  
凯文想了很多两人再见面时该说的话，他想询问何塞那个礼物他是否喜欢，还想替安吉丽娜说声谢谢，还想再次亲自表达自己对何塞帮助了他魔药学考试的感谢。  
他知道他只是想见他，其他的都是借口。  
凯文轻手轻脚地贴着四楼走廊的墙壁向前走，他觉得心跳的飞快——他根本不知道能不能见到何塞，已经开学两个星期了，这是他第一次出来夜游。  
他就快走到那个转角了。  
“汪呜——”  
一声狗叫传来，将凯文身上的汗毛都吓得竖了起来。  
他马上停住了脚步，巴尔克的拐杖敲击地面的声音在寂静的夜里分外明显，看门人和他的帮手就在楼上。  
遭了，他们很快就会下来的。  
凯文大致分辨了一下巴尔克行走的方向，然后拔腿就向相反的方向跑去，可他跑着跑着，却又发现巴尔克的脚步声依旧盘旋在自己的头顶。  
“是哪个不听话的孩子出来夜游？”他听到巴尔克沙哑的声音，那声音就像一口浓痰卡在了喉咙，“就在楼下，罗斯告诉我他就在楼下！小家伙，你最好站在原地乖乖等我！”  
梅林，他今天就不该出来！  
正当凯文犹豫到底该向哪个方向跑的时候，他突然感觉到一股力量拽住了他。  
是何塞。  
何塞喘着气，显而易见也经历过一阵狼狈的逃窜——  
他跟上何塞的脚步，两人跑到了一尊独眼老太婆的驼背雕像前面。  
“左右分离！”何塞抽出魔杖快速地说出咒语，雕像的驼背缓缓分开，凯文敢保证他已经听到了拐角后面巴尔克的脚步声。  
“他们去哪儿了，我亲爱的罗斯？”  
这是一条黑乎乎的密道，凯文与何塞向里面多走了几步路，但还是能听到巴尔克的嘀咕声。  
“梅林，这竟然有一条密道，”等到外面的声音渐渐远去，凯文才终于恢复正常的呼吸，他有些语无伦次，“我是说，我总是经过这里，我，你又救了我一次，巴登。”  
“这没什么，这条密道会直接通到蜂蜜公爵，”何塞站在凯文身后，也松了一口气，“还好赶上了。”  
“赶上……什么？”凯文问道。  
“我在这里听到了脚步声，感觉并不是巴尔克的，”何塞用发光的魔杖尖轻轻点着密道墙壁上潮湿的土块，“我出去看了一眼，发现是你。”  
“你最近脸色不太好，是生病了？”他凑到了凯文身边。  
这个密道有些狭窄，勉强能够容纳两个人并排行走，所以何塞这样一动，显然让两个男孩都感觉有些拥挤。  
“没有。”凯文向旁边挪了挪身子，很意外何塞竟然会注意他的情况，两个人离得这么近，他能感受到何塞身上暖洋洋的，他的心跳得更快了，长袍蹭到了墙面上，那上面似乎有稀糊糊的泥土。  
何塞见状，又退远了一些，给他们两个都施了除湿咒。  
“谢，谢谢你，”凯文结结巴巴地说，“无论是你帮我躲过巴尔克，还是魔药学的考试，还是暑假时候送给安吉丽娜的糖果。”  
“不用道谢，”何塞从口袋里掏出一个小玩意儿捏了一下，发出了“吱嘎”一声，那声音回荡在密道里，着实吓了凯文一跳，“我很喜欢这个东西。”  
看着何塞幼稚地将那个小皮球捏来捏去，凯文忍不住笑了。  
“这么晚你为什么出来夜游？我一直觉得你是个很遵守规矩的学生，当然，除了之前准备考试的时候。”何塞将小皮球塞回口袋，问道。  
凯文张张嘴，却不敢说出自己真正的想法，他甚至不敢正视何塞的眼睛。  
“我只是睡不着，想出来走走。”他听到自己说。  
他不敢去问何塞为什么在这，他害怕听到克里斯蒂娜的名字。  
“巴尔克应该已经离开了，”沉默了一会儿，何塞开口，“我先去看看。”  
两人走回到入口处，凯文看到何塞小心地探出头，确认没有了问题后对他比划了一下。  
他突然不想离开，他的目的达到了，他与何塞独处了一会儿，并且将他所有能说的或是想说的话都说出来了。  
他出了这个密道，两个人就不会再有什么联系了，也没有任何必要联系了。  
“阿尤索？”何塞见他没有反应，便从入口又退了回来，那道小门又悄无声息地合上了。  
他看着凯文深褐色的眼睛，还有脸上奇怪的白色纹路，仿佛听到了身体里有什么爆裂开来。  
他们就这样在荧光闪烁的洁白光芒下静静地看着对方，寂静的密道里，就连呼吸都像是风暴。  
有一种暖乎乎的东西撬开了心的外壳，黑暗给了它破土而出的勇气，在少年青涩又炽热的欲望浸泡下恣意生长。  
他们隐约知道那是什么，却又逃避般地不去深究。  
在这种时候一切话语都是无用且多余的，说不清是谁先熄灭了魔杖，然后另一根也熄灭了。  
在黑乎乎的、滴着水的密道里，他们接吻了。  
两个男孩四肢交缠，在潮湿的地面上拥吻，随着他们的动作而漂浮的尘土被吸进肺里，急促的呼吸声仿佛机器的轰鸣，嗡嗡作响的大脑与揪紧了的心脏无时无刻不在提醒他们，他们正在进行着以“偷”为前缀的活动。  
他们默契地将一切都闭口不谈，只是拥抱，亲吻，用双手抚慰对方的身体，急迫地想要在天亮之前汲取更多属于对方的温度。  
“不要说出去，凯文，”何塞一边吻着凯文的嘴唇一边轻声说，凯文的配合令他欣喜若狂，却又令他产生了无尽的担忧，这担忧就好像一块石头悬在了他的心上，“不要说出去。”  
“我不会说的，”两个人身上一片狼藉，凯文抚摸着何塞的后颈，哑着嗓子，竭力忽略自己内心涌出的山洪般的嫉妒，“我不会的。”


End file.
